king_of_botsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doraemon
Doraemon is a Chinese robot which took part in ''King of Bots II''. Its name and visual theme come from the popular Japanese anime of the same name. Despite not fighting in the opening round, Doraemon collected an impressive victory over Giraffe in the redemption round, later joining Tu Ziya's team as its reward, a team which it was subsequently nominated to captain going forward. However it was largely unsuccessful in this position, losing a two-on-two battle to Vulcan and Xiake, and then a head-to-head against Two BBQ, before it was eventually eliminated in Episode 10. Design Doraemon is a circular robot, painted to visually reference the anime series Doraemon. Its weapon was a tri-bar spinner like that of Whirlwind, covering the robot's entire outer circumference to deliver 360 degrees of attacking force and defence. The three hammers on the end of the weapon bars were weighty, and would deliver significant force upon impact, although this devastating weapon comes at a cost of the robot having no self-righting mechanism. Robot History King of Bots II (Season 2) Before the main season began, Doraemon competed in a two-on-two "warm-up battle" alongside teammate Emerald, not included as part of the main series. The duo fought Saber and Mist Lion in their battle. Doraemon immediately attempted to spin up its weapon, but was cornered by Saber and Mist Lion, and backed into the arena wall, throwing sparks and halting its momentum. Here, Saber then drove straight under Doraemon and tossed it into the arena wall, where upon bouncing back into the arena, Doraemon landed inverted. Although it traveled across the arena through the momentum of its spinner, Doraemon had no controlled movement, and was counted out by the referee. Emerald would later be immobilized on one side due to a ram from Mist Lion, and was counted out after Saber flipped it onto a Grinder, leaving Doraemon and Emerald as the losers. Perhaps due to its quick loss in its warm-up battle, Doraemon was not selected by any celebrities during the opening round of battles, and so it was immediately relegated to the redemption rounds. There, the Doraemon team chose to face Giraffe. Doraemon was immediately charged by Giraffe in an attempt to stop its spinning weapon, although Doraemon still smacked Giraffe into the arena wall with a half-speed blow, which successfully connected with Giraffe's long neck. After the two robots separated, a full-speed Doraemon hit the front of Giraffe powerfully, creating a shower of sparks. In its final move, Giraffe swerved into Doraemon's spinning frame backwards, which sent Doraemon into the air, and Giraffe spiralling across the arena. Although Giraffe was still somewhat mobile, moving back and forth in place, the referee counted it out, and Doraemon won the battle by knockout, subsequently choosing to join Emma Dumont's team. Some time after Doraemon had earned its place on Emma Dumont's team, it was realized that Emma Dumont had too many robots on her team, and she was forced to remove two out of Doraemon, Cat King, Storm Cut and Excelsior. Emma Dumont decided she only needed one horizontal spinner, and favored Storm Cut, removing Doraemon from her roster. Instead, Doraemon was recruited by Tu Ziya for the remainder of the competition. Not only this, but Tu Ziya also nominated Doraemon to be the captain of her team for the remainder of its time in King of Bots II. In its next fight, Doraemon teamed up with Emerald to fight against the experienced duo of Vulcan and Xiake, to try and secure a victory for Tu Ziya over Huang Jian Xiang. Both Vulcan and Xiake drove straight towards their opponents, and while accelerating its spinner, Doraemon panicked and drove into the arena wall, stopping the momentum of its blade. Xiake immediately capitalized, and knocked it up into the air. Doraemon landed right-side up, but failed to assert itself, even glazing against the side of Emerald, which was being closely followed by Vulcan. This allowed Xiake to close in and pelt Doraemon across the arena. Although it again landed on its wheels, Doraemon was relatively motionless for a while. The opposing robots then largely focused on Emerald, until Doraemon eventually started slowly creeping across the arena while trying to spin up to speed. However, Vulcan drove straight under it and blasted Doraemon into the corner of the arena. Vulcan followed up its assault by throwing Doraemon onto the sloped arena wall, and afterwards, flipped it over the wall in the corner of the arena for an instant knockout. Emerald was left to fight alone, and it was unsuccessful, eventually being overturned and immobilized right in the corner where Doraemon had already been flipped out. Doraemon and Emerald therefore lost the battle by knockout. Doraemon was not eliminated after this loss due to its role as captain, but it also failed to find success when drawn into a head-to-head against Two BBQ. Although both robots took time in the opening seconds to spin up their blades, Doraemon did not move far from its starting position while doing so, allowing Two BBQ to cruise in and hit it into the wall, also stopping what little momentum Doraemon had already built up with its spinner. Two BBQ also delivered another attack in this area until Doraemon managed to escape, and accelerate its spinner. Nevertheless, Two BBQ drove back in to disrupt the speed of Doraemon's blade, and then hit the main body of the robot, throwing sparks while throwing Doraemon upwards. The slowing Doraemon landed one light hit on Two BBQ's wedge before its weapon gave out, and Two BBQ shoved it back while cutting into the side. After backing away momentarily, Two BBQ charged back in to deliver a critical blow to Doraemon, flinging it high in the air, and caused it to land seemingly immobile. Nevertheless Two BBQ did not take the time to check, and delivered a follow-up hit which flipped Doraemon over. The referee counted out a visibly damaged Doraemon, and it suffered a second consecutive loss. In Episode 10, Doraemon was finally eliminated from the competition after Yesaji lost to Black Rabbit on behalf of Tu Ziya, eliminating her entire team from King of Bots II. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 NOTE: Doraemon's untelevised 2v2 fight is not included. Series Record Trivia *Doraemon shares a similarity with Saber, having been named after a Japanese anime/game character. Both robots coincidentally fought in their "warm-up battle". Category:King of Bots competitors Category:Season 2 competitors Category:Chinese Robots Category:Robots with Bar Spinners Category:Robots with more losses than wins